


Lepri, patate e ricordi

by kanako91



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, L'anello va a Sud, Sam e le tate: una storia d'amore, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulla strada per le Montagne Nebbiose, la Compagnia dell’Anello si ferma per riposare. Legolas dà una mano con la cena a Sam e i suoi pensieri volano oltre i monti, da quel padre che lo ha lasciato partire senza sapere che Legolas potrebbe non tornare più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepri, patate e ricordi

Legolas agitò le lepri davanti al viso dello Hobbit seduto davanti al fuoco. Aragorn era di guardia, l’Uomo di Gondor era seduto poco più in là con gli altri Hobbit e il Nano a ridere e raccontarsi storie. Mithrandir era chissà dove.

Questo era lo Hobbit che si occupava di cucinare a ogni pausa. _Sam_ , lo chiamava il portatore dell’Anello. _Sam Gamgee_ era il nome che gli dava Mithrandir, specie quando gli lanciava occhiate di rimprovero.

«Cosa vedono i miei occhi!» esclamò Sam Gamgee, saltando sul posto. «Ti ringrazio, signor Elfo! Avremo di che mangiare stasera, mi ero stufato delle radici e soprattutto delle quaglie. Troppe ossa e poca carne, tanta fatica per nulla».

Legolas sorrise e sedette dalla parte opposta del fuoco e tirò fuori il pugnale dall’astuccio alla cintura. «Sentivo i racconti di voi Hobbit e ho pensato che avrebbe potuto farvi piacere un po’ di lepre». Non avevano fatto altro che parlare di cibo da quando erano partiti da Imladris. Legolas si era sentito sazio solo a sentire le loro descrizioni e lui era abituato alle _feste di suo padre_!

Si rendeva conto, però di come creature che si fermavano ogni due ore per mangiare potessero sentire la mancanza dei piatti a cui erano abituate nella loro terra.

«Con le tate!» Sam frugò nella sua sacca, da cui a ogni fermata tirava fuori pentolino e mestolo, e sollevò una manciata di patate in una mano.

Legolas inarcò le sopracciglia. «Con le _tate_ » ripeté e tagliò la pelle della lepre dalla coda fin sotto il mento.

«Non le hai mai mangiate, signor Elfo?»

«Chiamami _Legolas_ , o ti chiamerò signor Hobbit».

Sam Gamgee ridacchiò. «Come vuoi, signor– Legolas».

Legolas sospirò e strappò via in un solo colpo la pelle della lepre. La posò di fianco a sé sulla roccia e di sopra lasciò la lepre scuoiata. Ne prese un’altra, ne tagliò la pelle in lunghezza sotto la pancia e la ripulì.

Non aveva dimenticato la domanda di Sam Gamgee.

«Le ho mangiate, sì» disse Legolas, tagliando una terza lepre. «Ne arrivavano, talvolta, dal lago, con altra frutta e verdura che non potevamo coltivare o raccogliere noi».

Sam Gamgee pulì il masso più piatto che trovò nelle vicinanze, prese una lepre e iniziò a tagliarla.

«Come mai non potevate coltivarle?»

Legolas si trattenne dal sorridere. Non aveva idea da dove venisse, vero? «Viviamo in una foresta infestata da creature di tenebra e, ormai, neppure i funghi che crescono tra le radici degli alberi sono commestibili».

Sam Gamgee corrugò la fronte a quelle parole.

«Ma tu sei di Bosco Atro».

«Proprio così».

«Dove è stato il signor Bilbo Baggins».

Legolas annuì con un sorriso e ripulì la quarta lepre.

«Dove c’erano i ragni!»

Legolas rise all’espressione spaventata di Sam Gamgee e posò di fianco a sé la quinta e ultima lepre.

«È ovvio che non avete le tate!» Sam Gamgee sollevò lo sguardo al cielo. «La mia testa è vuota quanto il mio stomaco».

«Non fartene una colpa, Sam Gamgee». Legolas guardò in direzione della sacca aperta, a cui spuntava un’altra _tata_ , oltre a quelle che Sam Gamgee aveva tirato fuori. Quante ne aveva portate con sé? Era stato davvero convinto di andare in gita di piacere, lui e le sue _tate_ e _padron Frodo_? Con una risatina, Legolas prese una delle patate abbandonate per terra e iniziò a pelarla.

Legolas sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Sam Gamgee e lo guardò per invitarlo a parlare.

«Sai pelare le patate, Sign– Legolas?»

Legolas lasciò cadere a terra le striscioline di buccia. «Ho imparato».

E ricordava in che occasione. Ricordava Belegurel che tra un _principino_ di qua e un _principino_ di là, lo aveva tenuto con sé nelle cucine. Ricordava il suo orgoglio, quando a cena aveva detto a papà e mamma che le patate che stavano mangiando le aveva sbucciate lui.

_Papà._

Legolas sbucciò un’altra patata, dopo aver lasciato l’altra nel coperchio della pentola sul fuoco.

Suo padre lo aveva lasciato partire per Imladris, quando Legolas si era offerto di portare la notizia della fuga di Gollum a Elrond, e ora si sarebbe aspettato un suo ritorno. Peccato che Legolas non fosse in cammino per casa, ma al suo posto sarebbero tornati i suoi compagni di viaggio senza di lui e con poche notizie da dare a suo padre. Perché la loro missione doveva svolgersi in segreto.

Avrebbe sofferto papà, avrebbe pensato che Legolas avesse preferito la corte di Elrond alle sale di pietra del Reame Boscoso?

_Mi occuperò io di avvisarlo quando sarà giunto il momento_ , lo aveva rassicurato Elrond. Ma Legolas temeva lo stesso. Non aveva mai lasciato la foresta, non aveva mai lasciato suo padre. Era stato sempre papà a partire, lasciandolo al sicuro nel loro regno.

Il pensiero di quale fosse la loro meta non serviva a tranquillizzare Legolas.

«Non avrei mai creduto di cucinare con un Elfo!»

Legolas ridacchiò, sbucciando un’altra patata. «Non avrei mai creduto di cucinare con uno Hobbit» disse. «Non che stia cucinando. La mia utilità si ferma qui». Posò l’ultima patata nel coperchio della pentola, pulì il coltello con dei ciuffi d’erba e lo ripose alla cintura.

Sam Gamgee si avvicinò per guardare le patate pelate, le mani piene di pezzetti di lepre, e annuì. «Credo di poter trovare qualcos’altro in cui potresti aiutarmi, signor Elfo».

Legolas ghignò.

«Mi rimetto nelle tue mani, allora, _signor Hobbit_ ».

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...eh.
> 
> Non avrei mai creduto di scrivere qualcosa con uno Hobbit di mezzo. Né dal POV di Legolas. Mi sono auto-sconvolta, ma dopo la volta in cui ho partorito questo raccontino, ormai pelo le patate guardando serie TV, così scongiuriamo altri parti malvagi.
> 
> Devo dire, però, che esplorare cosa potesse pensare Legolas della sua partenza con la Compagnia, soprattutto in relazione a suo padre, era qualcosa che avrei voluto scrivere da quando ho concluso Il portale, perciò non ho combattuto molto questa idea.
> 
> E mi fa strano aver scritto sul periodo del Signore degli Anelli. L’ultima volta che l’ho fatto è stato quando avevo dodici anni e sfornavo una personaggiA dietro l’altra per far avere a ognuna di loro una bellissima e originalissima storia d’Ammore™ con Legolas (niente di tutto ciò è online, quelle perle sono andate perdute in qualche formattazione del computer a opera di babbo, yeeee~). E non scrivo dal POV di lui da altrettanto tempo.  
> Wow che tuffo nel passato! È tutto diverso ora, tho. Oddio, son vecchia!
> 
> Dopo questo momento di riflessione profonda, passo e chiudo.
> 
> E aggiungo: yay, Elfi che cacciano e spellano la selvaggina. Ricordiamo sempre che non sono tutti vegetariani e new age, bye.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e ci vediamo la prossima settimana!
> 
> Kan


End file.
